New Sister
by the-devil-cat
Summary: The Storm hawks are one of the strongest and bravest squadrons in the Atmos but what happens when they meet Renee (my OC) and weird things start happening. And is there more to her then meets the eye. SORRY new with this, suck at summaries. I DO NOT OWN ANYTING EXCEPT RENEE. Maybe some fluff later on.
1. WE NEED A BREAK!

**Hi I'm fashionlover101 and I am new with this writing thing and I'm hoping to improve so yeah hope you like my story **

**I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS OR JESSIE QUOTES **

* * *

**In the condor Regular P.O.V**

"UHHHH!" Finn, (the Storm Hawks sharpshooter), groaned as soon as he walked back into the condor's main deck. "I'm EXHAUSTED! That was the hardest thing I've EVER done in my life." Piper, (crystal mage and tactics officer) walked in. "Finn it was just Ravess, Snipe and some other talons, it's practically the same thing everyday." Piper replied slightly annoyed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Finn was actually screaming. "I MEAN SERIOUSLY, THERE MUST HAVE BEEN THOUSANDS OF TALONS OUT THERE. WHERE THE HELL DID CYCLONIS GET ALL OF THEM!?"

Piper was shocked. She's never seen the sharpshooter this angry. Not even when Radarr stole his hair gel. Piper sat down at the table with a few maps. "Finn your over reacting, just calm down. But seriously, nobody could know where Cyclonis got all of them. It's also not the main problem right now. And I admit, there might have been a few hundred Talons, maybe-"

"673, to be exact" Stork, (the carrier pilot), said matter of factly. Finn and Piper turned to look at him. "What? I have my hobbies." Stork said. Piper rolled her eyes and looked back at her maps while Finn continued to stare at Stork. Aerrow (the leader) walked in and was about say something but saw Piper and Finn looking at Stork.

"What did I miss?" Aerrow asked confused. "Nevermind. There's something more important we need discuss." Finn said right away. "And what would that be?" Piper asked sarcastically, not looking up from her maps.

"Well, since you ask Piper, we really need to discuss taking a break. We work everyday, every hour and every second. NO breaks whatsoever. Sometimes we even miss breakfast because-" "DID SOMEONE SAY BREKFAST!?" Junko, (mechanic and strongman), ran in to main deck right after Finn mentioned breakfast. " Junko, it's the middle of the day. We already missed breakfast." Piper explained. Junko sighed.

"I know, I know. I just didn't have breakfast today, yesterday, the day before and..." Junko ticked of all the day's on his fingers "Actually, I didn't have breakfast AT ALL this week. No wonder my stomach has been making weird noises."

Right on cue, Junko's stomach growled, and not just your regular growl, it sounded as if the thing had a mind of it's own. "I have an idea, how about I make dinner tonight-" "NO." Everyone exclaimed before Junko could finish. " What we mean is that... umm?" Aerrow was at a loss for words. He looked over at Finn.

"Uhhh, that since you've barely eaten all week you might not have the energy to cook soooo Piper will cook." Finn stated. Before Junko could protest, Piper got up and rushed to the kitchen. " As I was saying sometimes we even miss breakfast because we have to start working as early as 7 in the morning. I mean come on we really should take a break for I don't know maybe, a week, two weeks. OR A MONTH!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well, that is true, but Finn, as sky knights its our duty to protect the Atmos of all evil. And I think a week would be more reasonable. Because a month, seriously? That's a little biased, don't you think?" Aerrow stated. Finn let out a huge sigh "I guess you're right. But right now, we should all find something to do or go to bed early because we have to WORK tomorrow."

Finn let out one last sigh before slowly walking out of the room. _H__e's seriously got to stop doing that,_ Aerrow thought. Just as Finn was entering the hall Aerrow gave in and said "Alright Finn I-" Finn was back in the main the deck. Before Aerrow could finish, Finn said at top speed. "That's great where do wanna go?, I'm thinking Tropica, how does Tropica sound? Great, good. Stork set a course to. I'll go tell Piper!"

Radarr (Aerrow's co-pilot), who fell asleep right after the cyclonians retreated, walked in rubbing his eyes and yawning. Finn ran out the room before Aerrow could respond and scared the co-pilot "RAH!" "Sorry dude!" Finn yelled from halfway down the hall. Aerrow rolled his eyes and Radarr let out a growl. Radarr jumped onto his shoulder.

"Did you sleep good little guy?" Aerrow asked. "Rak." Was the response he got, as if to say 'Could've been better.' "So, should I set a course to Tropica or not?" Stork asked. "Yeah." Aerrow answered relentlessly. Piper and Finn walked back in, arguing as usual. "NO! You can't use my Solaris crystal for barbecuing!"

"Ahhhhh, come on Piper, it'll be fun. Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"FINN FOR THE LAST TI-." Right when Piper turned around Finn was using full out puppy dog eyes. _Come on Piper, don't give in. You're stronger then that_. But for once she couldn't resist. "OK fine!" "Yes!" "But it needs to recharge and I can't charge it until we get there so you'll have to wait." Piper stated.

"AHHH man." Finn walked out cursing under his breath. Piper turned around smirking. Aerrow heard her mutter under her breath

"To easy."

"Your Solaris crystal doesn't need to charge does it?" Aerrow asked.

"Nope."

"Nice."

"Thanks, I thought so."

"Nearing Tropica, oh yes, DOOM is just around the corner."

Stork stated over the intercom, more likely for Finn's benefit. A scream of joy could be heard over the condor. Finn ran in to the main deck in his swim trunks and his surf board in hand.

"Come guys it's time for our break from life, WOO-HOOOO!" Finn ran out to the runway Junko following close behind. "Guess we better go get ready." Aerrow said. "Probably" Piper said. Piper started walking out. "Hey. Meet you at the landing strip in five?" Piper asked. "Yeah, sure." Aerrow stuttered. Piper smiled then walked out.

"Uh, why do I always get so nervous around Piper." Aerrow muttered to himself. "Maybe it's because you like her." Stork stated. Aerrow scoffed "What? I do not." "Well, it's either that or there's some love bug going around which equals...DOOM." "Stork don't be ridicules me and Piper are just friends." "Yup first stage: Denial." "I'm not in denial!" "Second stage: Anger."

"You know what, if your gonna act like this, then I just wont talk to you." Silence. "Can I get that in writing?" Aerrow rolled his eyes and left to get ready.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Yeah I decided to rewrite this story and stuff just to fix errors and parts that didn't make sense, so yeah. REVIEW**


	2. Mysterious Person

**A/N **

**Me: Hey I'm back**

**Finn: Finally**

**Me: Quiet you, it's only been (check's calendar) 6 day's.**

**Finn: Your not a busy dude, you could've updated SOMETIME.**

**Me: WHATEVER! I'm tired, cranky and FYI I am a busy dude, dude . Now shut it, or the next thing you'll be eating is my fist!**

**Finn: EEP (ducks behind couch)**

**Me: Better. I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS OR ANY OF THE DIALOUGE FROM DI GATA DEFENDERS. The chapter will now begin.**

* * *

Aerrow walked out to landing strip and already saw Finn on the waves...who then wiped out. He heard a light laugh come from beside him. He looked and saw Piper standing there. He couldn't help but take a quick scan of what she was wearing. Instead of a one-piece bathing suit, which she usually wears when they visit Tropica, she was wearing a blue and white striped bikini.

Her hair was down and fell just below her shoulder blade. _There is no possible way to_ _describe her right now_, Aerrow thought. "Hey." she said "H-h hi." he stuttered. _Crap, _he thought. Piper gave him a questioning look then shook her head. "You ready to go?" "Yeah, let's go." He said.

When they got out to the beach, everyone decided to play a game of volleyball. It was Piper, Radar and Junko on one team and Finn and Aerrow on the other. Piper's team was winning 5-3. Turns out, Radar is really good spiking. "Aerrow, do we have to keep playing? I don't feel like losing one of the simplest sport's to a girl and pet in front of a bunch of babes." Finn complained. Aerrow didn't protest, he wouldn't stop complaining. "Fine."

Everyone walked off and did their own thing. Aerrow and Radar decided to just sit and relax, Finn decided to flirt with some girl's (but still struck out), Junko walked around and...bought some food, Stork was still on the condor, muttering thing's about doom and how he was surprised he's still alive and Piper was listening to music on her IPod.

"Piper!" She heard someone exclaim. She looked up and saw Dove running towards her. "Hey." Piper said giving her friend a hug. "How have you been?" Dove asked with her French accent. "Pretty good, you?" "Oh my goodness, thing's have been so come on Terra Gale without the cyclonians! Now I actually have some free time on my hands!" "That's great!"

Piper and Dove chatted for a bit, until Aerrow came over. "Hey girl's." "Hey." The girl's answered.

"What FINALLY brought you over here?" asked Piper sarcastically. "Just wondering, have you girls noticed anything...weird?" Piper and Dove looked at each other "No, why?" They answered at the same time. "Well just look around." Piper and Dove looked around. "I don't see anything weird." Dove said. "Precisely, now _who _do you see?" Piper and Dove took another look. "Well other then us 3, there's Finn, Junko, Radarr and..." Piper trailed off.

Dove looked to see what, or more specifically WHO Piper was looking at. They saw a figure watching them from the shadows. "Aerrow do you know who that person is?" Piper asked. "No, but it's probably one of Cyclonis's minions. I knew taking a vacation was a bad idea." Aerrow replied.

After a moments hesitation, Aerrow started walking over to figure.

"Aerrow, what are you doing?" Piper asked worried. "Getting this outta the way, because if I cancel this trip who knows what Finn will do." As Aerrow got closer, the figure finally realized that Aerrow was actually walking toward them.

"No please, don't come any closer!" Said the voice. It was feminine. Aerrow stopped, _it sounded like a kid's voice, _Aerrow shook is head. _Their just trying to throw you off your game. _Aerrow started walking again, "No, you don't understand! I know what your thinking, but if you come any closer I don't know exactly what will happen." "Yeah, sure." Aerrow said sarcastically. "I'm being serious. I'm telling you this for your own good."

"Yeah, I totally believe you. Now get out of here while you can _CYCOLNIAN_."

"What? I don't even know what your talking about,"

"Aerrow, I don't think that's a cyclonian and that you should just walk away," Piper said

"Please, what kind of leader would I be if I didn't kick cyclonian butt when I had the chance?"

"_Un sourd-meut_" Dove answered. "What does that mean?" Aerrow asked confused. "I means 'a dumb one'," the voice answered. "I wasn't talking to you." Aerrow answered coldly. Aerrow kept walking. "I am begging you please just walk back I don't want anyone getting hurt." "I'm not an idiot if anything you should-" "YANIS SUM ALTAS." Aerrow saw the girl's eyes glow a bright purple.

**BOOM**

An explosion went off, everyone was knocked to the ground. All of a sudden the girl started floating in the air, her eyes closed. The same shade of purple that was in her eyes was glowing around her. Aerrow slightly opened his eyes and saw the girl floating. Her eyes burst open. _I told you something bad might happen, _the girl's voice told him in his head. Suddenly the girl stopped glowing and dropped down with a thud. And was knocked out unconscious as well.

**2 hours later**

Aerrow looked up to see Finn staring down at him. "He's awake!" Yelled Finn.

Everyone came rushing over and started showering him with questions like "What happened?, Are you ok?, Did you see anything before you passed out?, etc." "Whoa guy's I just got up, give me a minute." Aerrow said.

After a moment he asked, "Guy's what happened to that girl?" Piper pointed to the tree. The girl still had her cloak over her head but was chained to the tree, a light green glow was surrounding the chain. "Why is the chain glowing?," asked Aerrow.

"To make sure she doesn't use any of those...powers to escape," Stork answered this time. " Who knows what else those powers can do after _that,_ but no matter what it will ultimately-" "End in DOOM, they get the point merb, is doom really ALL you talk about? Because the whole time Aerrow was out, I was trying to get some sleep but no. YOU had to keep mumbling things about doom while you were guarding me!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Someone has issues." I said smiling. "Not my fault captain paranoid here kept me awake for 2 hours which, btw, felt like decades," the girl said smiling too, "Also, I never got your name," "I'm Reneeasia, Renee to most people" she answered.

"Renee, nice name,"

"Thanks."

"I don't mean to break up the little chat, but we should probably get going," Piper said.

"We're leaving already?" Finn complained. Piper sighed "Yes Finn. You're the one that wanted the week off and it wouldn't make sense to stay on the same terra so we're heading to Terra Neo-" "TERRA NEON!" Finn exclaimed, who then started running back to the condor. Piper rolled her eyes.

"We should get back too." Aerrow said, "Yeah" Piper replied. Stork was already running after Finn and Junko was just behind him. "Dove, you want us to give you a ride back?" Piper asked.

"I'm good. I'm heading back to Terra Gale. Some cyclonian sighting's." "OK see you soon."

Piper said giving her friend on last hug. Aerrow and Piper started to walk back together.

"Hello, guy's?" Aerrow and Piper turned around. "Yeah still chained here," the girl said, "Sorry about that," Piper said walking back over and unlocking the chain. Piper looked around the beach for a minute, "Hey where's your parents?" Piper asked the girl, just noticing that the beach was empty.

"Actually...I'm an orphan." She said. She was used to hearing the question. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't know" Piper said, feeling a little guilty. "It's ok." "But where exactly do you live?" Aerrow asked. "I travel go from one place to the next." She answered.

Aerrow was in thought for a minute. _She's probably tired off moving around so,_

"Would you excuse me and Piper for a minute?" Before anyone could say anything, Aerrow pulled Piper away.

"What, what is it?" "We have to let Renee join our squadron," Aerrow whispered. Piper's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe,"

"Aerrow, we just met her and she almost killed you,"

"Yes, but she didn't do it on purpose"

"So?"

"So, I think we could use her on our team,"

"We don't even know what she looks like"

"That's not important."

Piper gave him a hard cold stare. "Fine," she said. "Great" he dragged her back to where Renee was.

"Hey Renee." She looked up. "Hey." "We just wanted to ask if you would like to join our squadron?" Aerrow asked right away. Renee thought about it, "Sure sounds like fun," "Great let's get back to the condor." Aerrow started walking before Renee stopped in front him. "Wait a minute. I want to quickly show you two something,"

Aerrow and Piper didn't even have time to say anything before Renee grabbed Piper's arm and whispered something in her ear. Piper did as she was told and grabbed Aerrow's hand. Aerrow slightly blushed. Renee grabbed Piper's arm and snapped with her other hand. One second later they were on the condor.

"That was fast," said Stork. "Thanks," answered Renee.

Then she added "Stork could you just make a quick announcement?"

"For what?" Before he realized.

"WAIT WHY ARE YOU ON MY SHIP?!" Stork exclaimed. "I'm joining the squadron," Renee said straight out.

"EEP" was Stork's last response before he fainted. "Will he be OK?" "Don't worry about him, he does that all the time," Aerrow said while rolling his eyes and went to make the announcement himself.

Right at that moment, Junko, Finn and Radarr came running in. "Radarr give me my hair gel back!" Finn jumped on Radarr

"RAK!" Finn and Radar started fighting for the hair gel. Suddenly everyone heard a whistle and turned to look at Renee.

"Good, now that your all here, Aerrow has an announcement to make." Junko, Finn and Radarr, sat down.

"OK guys, I know that this is our break and you guys really want to get going, but I have something sorta special to say," Everyone waited to hear the announcement. "Renee will be joining the squadron," Junko's eyes widened , Finn's draw was almost hitting the table and Radarr was paralyzed. After a moment Junko and Finn started showering him with the same questions Piper asked. "Guy's calm down, it wont be hard to get use to."

"Yeah, sure, even though we don't know what she look's like, anything about her, her strengths, Aerrow we don't even know her full name." Finn said.

"For once, he's right." Piper added. "OK since everyone wants to know exactly what I look like, let's get it out of the way." Renee said.

Everyone turned to look at her with anxious eyes. She slowly took off her hood. Once the hood was fully off everyone gasped. Stork finally got back up and saw their faces "What'd I miss?" He looked to see who they were looking at. When he saw it was they same thing as before. "EEP" Then he fainted.

It was so weird, it was unbelievable. Renee actually looked like...

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: OHHH cliffy and my first on too**

**Finn: It so obvious who she look's like, can I PLEASE tell them**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Finn: Fine (walks away pouting)**

**Me: Anyway's, REVEIW and I will try to update sooner, it's 12 a.m. right now, soooo... gotta go**


	3. Unbelievable

**Me: Hi people, nm going on. This chapter will be a real chapter but the next will be about Renee. I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS. The chapter will now begin**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

Everyone was still staring at Renee for another ten minutes. Finally, Renee had enough. She slapped Finn across the face...hard. Finn's girlish scream of pain snapped everyone out of their trance, except Stork, who was still on the ground unconscious. "Yeah, this is what I expected would happen." Renee stated. There was a long awkward silence. "You look just like, like..." Finn trailed off. "Me," Piper said.

Renee had midnight blue, almost black, curly hair. Her skin was tan and her eyes were brown, but her other facial features were the same.

"How? What? I don't understand," Junko said trying to put two and two together. "You see, it wasn't an accident that I found you guys. I've been searching for, days, weeks, maybe even months for you guys." Another silence.

"So tell us, about," Aerrow waved a hand indicating how Renee's looks, "this." Well..." Renee hesitated, "Me and Piper are, related let's say." "Oh my gosh... Pipers your cousin?" Finn asked. Everyone turned to look at him. Renee gave him an annoyed look.

"No you nit-wit we're-"

"Ohhh I see,"

"Thank you,"

"You're second cousins," "NO." Renee was getting VERY annoyed. "Wait wait waaaiiiit, Pipers your... aunt?!" "WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed. "How old do you think I am?" "I don't know, 7,8,9." Renee was getting VERY annoyed and VERY angry. "I'm 5.5 and you think I'm actually in the age range of 7 to 9?! I'm 13 you _estúpido._" "Uhhh, what does that mean?" "It means your a block-head, I had something different in mind, but... I decided against it for language." "Oh... HEY!"

"Anyway back on topic. Me and Piper are sisters." ANOTHER long silence. Piper walked into the corridor, her brain still trying to process this. _How could I have a sister, especially someone like her? _That was the only thing going through Piper's head. Then another thought entered her head. _What if she's not really who she says she is? For all we know, she could be working for Master Cyclonis._

**Back in the main deck**

**Renee's P.O.V**

_I shouldn't have rushed into telling them, _I thought. Right after Piper left, so did everyone else. Stork was up and flying the ship off of the Terra after everyone left. I had a 'hunch' that everyone left for their rooms.

I didn't know where to go so I sat down in the main deck, my head hanging low. "Why so sad?" Stork asked making me jump.

"Well I just broke the news to the others that me and Piper are-" "sisters and you think that you rushed into telling them," Stork finished for me. "How'd you know that?" A smile forming on my face. "I gained consciousness around the part where you said something like 'no you nit-wit' I was doing my best not to laugh. You are one funny girl,"

"Thanks."

"So, where we heading now?" I asked. "Terra Neon," Stork stated gloomily before he muttered, "Doom is on its way." "Terra neon," I repeated quietly. _Why does that sound so familiar? _I thought. Suddenly everything went black.

**Storks P.O.V **

"Terra Neon," Renee repeated quietly. _Why did she say it like? _I thought. All of a sudden, I heard a thud. I turned around and saw Renee on the floor unconscious. This time a light blue glowing around her. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! _Wait a minute I am the carrier pilot. I walked over to the intercom.

"Attention everyone, attention. GET YOUR LITTLE PAMPERED BEHINDS DOWN TO THE MAIN DECK THIS INSTANCE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH NEW GIRL AND IM NOT FACING THIS ALONE! IM FREAKING OUT PEOPLE! Thank you, and see you in a minute,"

It didn't take long for everyone else to show up. "What happened?" Aerrow asked. "Well me and Renee were having a small conversation. And then right after she repeats 'Terra neon' she's on the floor unconscious."

**In Renee's head/dream**

**Renee's P.O.V**

_Where am I, _I thought. I looked around and saw two girls staring at me.

One with pale skin, hazel eyes and light brown hair. The other with skin lighter than mine but still fairly tan, soft kind blue eyes and cream blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Told you she wouldn't remember," the hazel eyed on said. The blue eyed girl elbowed her in the ribs. I gave her a questioning look. "Sorry about that. My name is Becca and this is Skylar." The blue eyed girl replied.

"I'm Renee," I replied.

"We know." Skylar replied.

I backed away a little. Becca pulled Skylar over. I couldn't make-out what they were saying.

I tried to see what they were thinking, but then I realized that since I was in my mind I wouldn't be able to. Then, everything came flooding back.

* * *

**Me: Yup another chapter finished. REVIEW!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Like I said before this is NOT a chapter**

* * *

**Name: Reneeasia Erika Dawn (yes I know the initial's spell red)**

**Age: 12, turns 13 half way through the series**

**Height 5.1**

**Hair color: Midnight blue almost pure black **

**Natural hair style: Wavy**

**Eye color: Golden brown**

**Skin tone: Tan**

**Talents and skills: Dance, acting, fighting and can speak multiple languages (as seen in chapter 2 and 3)**

**Fears and phobias:**

** Claustrophobic **

** Heights **

**Background: Jamaican, Mexican **

**Build: Skinny **

**Powers/education: Sky Fu, wizard powers (like Mel's from Di Gata Defenders), teleporting (as read in chapter 2), mind reading (as read in chapter 3), music (her pet Symphony controls music)**

**Pets: Symphony has been with Renee for her whole life. Like Radarr, Symphony hates being referred to as a 'pet'**

**Hobbies: Dancing, hanging with her friends and sister and listening to music**

**Note: Also Renee has only mastered flying or whatever in wizardry and is still trying to master everything else. Also when she's teleporting she gets very warred out after a while. **

**Personality: She is bright. Very smart like Piper but has her dumb moments. Independent and style-sensed, she wears different things then what the regular squadrons wear. She will go up against anything or anyone, if you tell her to go up against Dark ace by herself she'll do it. Fun and adventurous she practically lives for adventure (and music, fashion and dancing too of course). She can have a temper when her or her friends are messed with. She does give into blackmail when confronted by only the people that she trusts, but won't give in when it's a group (Ok I'm getting off topic)**

* * *

**That's all I have to say. If you want to know anything else about Renee ask me and I'll add it to this 'chapter' but I will NOT give any spoilers. Good-bye people of the world.**


	5. Before the Begginning

**A/N**

**Renee: Hi guys, I'm here to do the disclaimer since Melissa is still sleeping. MELISSA DOES NOT OWN STORM HAWKS. SHE DOES OWN ME, BUT NOT BECCA OR SKYLAR THOSE BELONG TO HER FRIENDS. THE CHAPTER WILL NOW BEGIN.**

* * *

**In Renee's dream/flashback **

**In Renee's P.O.V**

_"UGH, I hate this job!" Becca complained. "Every time a kid comes out of there, they look all wide eyed and twitching. I went in there BY MYSELF when I was 7 and I cam out unharmed and untraumatized. It's stupid, how scary can it be from what I experienced? Plus I'M the one getting blamed every time a parent complains about how it's 'too dangerous and violent for kids'." _

_"You think your job hard, who do you think has to clean up the stuff people throw up after their off of the roller coaster. And the screaming just rings in my ears." Skylar stated. We all burst out laughing. My friends had jobs on Terra neon, we were only 10 at the time. Terra Neon was REALLY desperate for employment ship. _

_My friends didn't mind working here, but they always joke around about the things they hate. Me? I didn't work here, I needed to keep working on my wizard training. "Anyway how's Wizard school going Renee?" Skylar asked me. _

_"Horrible, I can't get any of the spells right. And my powers keep spiraling out of control at the worst moments. What sucks is that no one will come near me, I'm surprised you guys will." I stated glumly. _

_"Well those people don't know what their missing out on." Becca said giving me a hug. _

_"Yeah, those people are just jealous of you. They WISH they were as smart as you." Skylar added joining the hug. "Thanks I really needed that," I said. But I knew that they were just saying that to make me feel better about myself._

* * *

**Back in Renee's head/dream from before (Still Renee's P.O.V) **

I was instantly back in my head. I looked up to see the same girls from my dream looking DOWN AT ME.

"Skylar... Becca," I stated slowly before I got up hugged them. "OH MY GOD I REMEMBER YOU NOW!"

They hugged me back. "Do you remember EVERYTHING now?" Skylar asked me right away.

"Well I remember everything I know about you and everything we've done together," "Well it's a start. You should probably get back to your friends now," Becca said this time.

"K, see you guys on Terra Neon. And I'll make sure to introduce you to my friends and sister."

"Cant wait," they replied simultaneously. Then we got into a triangle and did our special handshake. It didn't really involve out hands, but we didn't know what else to call it. "Unicorns are absolutely epic," we all said. Then we did our own special pose.

It started with Skylar, her pose was with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Then it was Becca who flipped her hair over her shoulder then studied her nails.

Mine was just me basically putting my hands on my hips, obviously with attitude. We burst out laughing. "That never gets old," I said. Then I sat down. "See ya in a few hours," I said. "Bye," They said.

* * *

**Back in the real world (STILL Renee's P.O.V)**

"Renee, hello. You awake?" I heard Aerrow ask. "CLEAR" I heard Stork say. I knew right away it was those shock things **(A/N Sorry don't know what there called) **"Whoa!" I said before I teleported out of the way. I teleported behind them. "Hey," I said. "Aah!" They all exclaimed. "Calm down, I was only out for, 10 minutes maybe." I stated. "Anyway, I finally know why Terra Neon sounded so familiar-" "Seriously, that's why you blacked out? Because you were over thinking? What a waste of time. You are just like Piper," Finn said. That earned him two smacks to the head, one from me, one from Piper. "Huh, maybe we're not that different," we said at the same time. "OK back to the Terra Neon thing."

I told them about my friends, their jobs and about everything else that was in my dream. "Wait, wait, wait. You were only 10 at the time?" Aerrow asked, I nodded.

"Don't they have child labour laws where your from?"

"Child labour laws? When was the last time you saw child labour laws being followed?"

"Good point,"

"About to land on Terra Neon. Who knows what kind of germs are crawling on those rides." Stork said. "YEAH TERRA NEON!" Finn screamed before running out. Everyone rolled their eyes before leaving. _I can't wait to really see my friends, _I thought.

**Third person P.O.V **

But little did Renee know that she was being watched right now...

* * *

**Me: BAM another chapter done.**

**Everyone: Took you long enough**

**Me: HEY! It's only been like 3 days maybe and I cant update till Monday or something because I gotta SUPER busy weekend. **

**Finn: Sure you do**

**Me: Whatever. I'm really hoping to get some reviews for this chapter. I haven't gotten anything for the last two updates. Anyway good-bye people of the world. And remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Reunion

**Renee Finn Me: (Fighting in the next room) Give up!**

**Piper: Would you guys keep it down! Anyway, Melissa does not own Kesha, Storm Hawks, Becca and Skylar, but does own Renee. The chapter will now begin.**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

The condor hadn't even landed yet before Finn and I ran off. "Hurry up people, _nous devons aller trouver mes amis_," I said as soon as everyone was off of the Condor. "What does that mean?" Junko asked. I didn't even hear Junko, because I was already off looking for my friends. _If their still working where they were three years ago then they should be right around this corner..._

**BAM**

I bumped into something... or someone.

I looked up and saw a man with slick black hair and red eyes.

"I am terribly sorry, my sense of direction isn't very good these days," he said extending a hand.

"No prob," I said grabbing the mans hand. He seemed nice enough. He was taller then me, 5.7 maybe, and looked to be in his 20's.

"Now what are you doing here?" He asked me out of the blue. "That's a little personal," I said. OK, nice but creepy.

"Sorry maybe we should get to know each other. I'm Ace and you are?"

"Umm... I need to go find my friends. See you later Ace," I said. _Hopefully not, _I thought.

I tried to get past him but he stepped in front of me. "You're not going anywhere," he said his voice deepening. I tried teleporting, but he grabbed my wrists. I tried screaming, but then realized he put me in some sort of trance so I couldn't scream. "What are you going to do to me?" I said. Then I became dizzy and started swaying. "Renee!" I heard Aerrow yell.

Ace let go of my hands and pulled a cloak over his head then ran away. I turned around and saw the other Storm Hawks running towards me.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Piper asked. "Some guy I ran into,**(A/N Me: Literally)**, named Ace." Aerrow face turned into a scowl.

"Dark Ace," Aerrow growled. "Whose Dark Ace?" I asked.

"Aerrow's sworn enemy," Finn answered. "Did he do anything to you?" Aerrow asked,

"Well he grabbed onto my wrists and then all of a sudden I started to feel dizzy and started swaying."

"I personally don't think it was an accident that you ran into him," Piper said. "OK now that the whole Dark Ace fiasco is done, can we PLEASE have some fun?" Finn asked.

"Way ahead of you," I said forgetting about Dark Ace. I teleported to the front of the haunted house. Sure enough Becca was there talking to Skylar.

They didn't seem to notice me, so I decided to have a little fun.

"Hello," I said using a British accent.

"Mam, I'm having an important discussion right now." Becca replied waving me off with her hand.

"But this is very important." I replied trying to contain my laughter.

"If it's so important, you'll walk away and find someone else to deal with it,"

"But this just happens to concern you,"

"Oh really, how so?" I could hear the annoyance in her voice

"It just so happens that your best friend is here?" I said back dropping the accent on the 'best friend'. Becca and Skylar both turned to look at me. Their mouths dropped and their eyes widened.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!" They screamed before they pulled me into a group hug. Finally, the other Storm Hawks arrived.

"Good your all here," I said. "Storm Hawks meet Skylar and Becca. By the way, Becca I love your new black tips they are SO cute." We babbled on for about 45 seconds before Finn interrupted. "Aren't you going to introduce US?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, this is Aerrow the leader," Aerrow put on his leader smile.

"Finn the sharpshooter." "Chika-cha." "Junko, strongman and mechanic." Junko waved and smiled like he's known them forever.

"Radarr, Aerrow's co-pilot," Radarr leaped onto Aerrow's shoulder.

"Stork the helmsman and king of phobias," I mumbled the last part. "Doom, is upon us." I rolled my eyes.

"And Piper, tactics officer, crystal mage and my sister." Piper wasn't really paying attention, she was looking at someone, she wasn't sure who though.

**Dark Ace's P.O.V**

_That girl was almost under full cyclonian mind control, _I thought. I failed, but if that Tasha girl fails miserably, Cyclonis will be taking her anger out on her.

At this point, Tasha should be watching the Storm Hawks. _Surely someone must've spotted her. _I took a look to see where Tasha was and she was watching them.

She then got a panicked look on her face and ran back to where I was standing. "What, what did you see?" I asked. "Well I was just watching them, like I was supposed to, and then, the teenage girl looked over at me. Not the one we're trying to brain wash, the girl that looks like her." She replied.

"Piper, crystal mage and tactics officer. If she looks like the girl we're trying to get they are obviously related, probably sisters, so the best way to get to the girl is to get to her sister." I replied, a plan already forming in my head.

"Ace, do you seriously think that's the answer? Why don't we just wait till Ren- I mean the girl is alone then brainwash her while-" I stopped Tasha midsentence.

"Tasha, Tasha, Tasha, poor little innocent Tasha. Leave the scheme planning to the experts," I patted her on the head. She gave me a disgusted look. I gave her back a death glare.

"Since this mission is done, I'm going to have some fun," she turned to leave. I stopped her before she could leave.

"You are not going anywhere. The mission may be over, but the battle is FAR from over. And the war," a small twisted smile crossed my face "has barely even begun."

"You have a scheme planned, don't you?"

"Yup,"

"But you said to leave the scheme planning to the experts,"

I gave her another death glare. "Get on the skimmer," I replied sharply and coldly.

"Fine, be that way," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

_How did I get stuck with her? _I thought.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: UGH! I am WAY to tired to continue this chapter any further, I can barley finish this authors note. But my friend BeccaBooWuv would probably refer to it as laziness. But either way, REVIEW! It would mean the world to me. Pwetty pwease (puppy dog eyes)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: OK I feel better now that I had some sleep. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. When I woke up a few days ago, I saw three new reviews so shmank you people. I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS. BECCA, SKYLAR AND TASHA BELONG TO MY FRIENDS BUT RENEE BELONGS TO ME. The chapter will now begin.**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V **

We were already leaving Terra Neon after not even an hour, much to Finn's dislike. Piper told us about the girl she saw.

She said that the girl had blonde hair, brown eyes and looked to be around my age. She sounded so familiar, but I still couldn't put my finger on it. I had said bye to my friends and made sure to make plans to see them again.

I was in the kitchen right now starting dinner. I heard the light footsteps and turned around to see Piper. "Hey," she said. "Hey," I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice thank you gift for letting me join the squadron. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. I'm usually the one stuck making dinner. It's nice not to have everyone nagging me for once."

"They do that to you?"

"Yeah, almost everyday."

"What else do you do around here?"

"Well I do the cleaning and the laundry. I also have to put up with constant fighting."

"Don't they ever help you?"

Piper was in thought for a minute.

"On occasions."

My jaw dropped. "How do you live like this?"

"I don't know, I just got used to it."

"You have my sympathy," I said turning back to the stove.

"So what are you making?"

"Taco's. My favorite to make."

"Really? That's my favorite to make,"

"Whoa, weird. By the way, Finn's been complaining about how he wants something called sand cakes for dessert." I said. "Oh no, I forgot to get the ingredients. Finn is going to spaz." Piper said. Piper told me what happened last time Finn spazzed. Let's just say, people got hurt. "Don't worry Piper, I've got dessert covered. Is anyone here allergic to coconut?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Good now I'm going to finish dinner. Also I like listening to music at full blast to keep me focused so if you could keep the guys busy for a while that would be nice."

"You listen to music at full blast to keep focused, you're kidding right?" I gave her a serious look. "Oh you're not joking. Anyway, I know exactly what the guys could do. Which should keep them busy for a few hours." "Thanks Piper." I said before she walked out.

I grabbed my IPhone and set it up on the dock and played Heart Attack by Demi Lovato at full blast then started chopping up some toppings for the taco's.

_Never put my life out on the line._

"Never said yes to the right guy," I sang along with the song. I started slicing some tomatoes. And I don't want to brag, but I was pretty good at slicing toppings in record time. Next was the lettuce, then I right when I was about to start shredding the cheese my favorite part of the song came on so I started singing.

I started preparing some drinks until my favorite part of the song came on and started dancing.

I couldn't help myself. I loved to dance. "The feelings got lost in my lungs. They're burning, I'd rather be numb. And there's no one else to blame. So scared I take off and I run. I'm flying to close to the sun. And I burst into flames," **(A/N Me: Lets just picture that as a long note, shall we?)**

My favorite part about the long note was that I got to practice my spins. But they were fast. VERY fast.

I turned around and saw everyone but Piper staring at me, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. Piper ran in the room. "Yeah, they wanted to see how dinner was going." Piper said.

"Why were you dancing?" Finn asked me. "Because that's one of my favorite songs and it came up to my favorite part," I said. "Well either way, that wasn't half bad, actually, it was really good especially that spin. But just watching the spin made me dizzy." Aerrow added.

"Really?"

"Totally, have you ever thought about entering competitively?"

"No way, I don't do competition."

"Huh. Anyway now that we're talking about your talents, what else can you do?"

"Let me finish preparing dinner and dessert and I'll tell you when I'm done."

"Fair enough,"

"Now everybody, out." I pushed everyone out and locked the door. I heard them talking but it was somewhat muffled.

"How does she know how to lock the door?" Finn asked.

"Probably because you made the password 12345 genius." Piper answered. I heard a smack and guessed that it was probably Piper slapping Finn.

Then I heard them walk away. I turned my IPhone back on and started playing Crank That (Soulja Boy) and finished dinner.

I was just about to put the dessert in the oven when I saw something in the distance. Coming towards the Condor. I tried unlocking the door, but the password didn't work. _Wait this is Finn we're talking about, _I thought. I tried 54321 and, of course, it worked.

I ran threw the halls trying to find everyone. I ran into the main deck and they were paralyzed. "What?" I asked. Aerrow pointed outside of the window. I saw maybe only 15 talons, a girl with magenta hair and a bow and arrow, a tall muscled man with bluish purple hair, Dark Ace and another girl with short dark purple hair. But, surprisingly, the girl Piper was talking about was the one that caught my attention.

Then I saw Dark Ace hold hands with the girl with short dark purple hair and they started glowing a blood red. "Get ready Storm Hawks," said the girl her voice icy and cold. She actually sent chills down my spine.

"What do we do?" I asked Aerrow, hoping he had a plan.

"We can't do anything. All of our weapons are powered by crystals which were all destroyed because Finn was messing with them." Aerrow replied.

"Not my fault," Finn said. "Anyway we basically don't have any weapons so we can't fight back."

"Either way could you first tell me who's who?"

"Why not. The magenta haired girl is Ravess, the sharpshooter. The taller one is Snipe, her dim-witted brother and the last is Cyclonis, our main competition." "Well what is that thing her and Dark Ace are using?" Aerrow looked down at the ground, his hands turning into fists. "The binding," Aerrow and Piper answered together, while looking towards each other.

Just from hearing the name, I knew it probably wasn't something good. "What's the binding?" "Nothing, forget about it," Piper answered this time. "But since we don't have any weapons, we're going have to...surrender." Aerrow stated.

I was in thought for a minute. Then, all of sudden, the Condor was hit, then again. "Wait, we haven't technically lost-" another hit "all weapons." I said.

"What do you mean?" Aerrow asked.

"There's always me."

"You? You're kidding right?" Finn asked me. I gave him a serious look. "OK then. But seriously, what could you do that we couldn't?"

"You really wanna know?" Finn nodded.

"How about this?" In an instant, I was outside, flying and getting ready to kick some cyclonian butt.

I started with the Talons. It took maybe 17 seconds for me to take down all of them. I was going with Snipe next. I don't care how strong he is, I've got brains on my side.

"Your going down Storm Hawk."

"Really, how can I be going down when I'm not really moving?"

"What? No, you idiot, I meant I am going to shoot you out of the sky."

"Actually, that is physically impossible since the sky is technically endless and go's on for infinity so, you'd be waiting for a while."

"I you what? Stop trying to trick me!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything to you."

"Yeah you did, you said 'how can I being going down when I'm not really moving..." He started adding in some weird hand motions. Trying to put all of this together. I teleported behind him. _He is a dim wit, _I thought.

"Looking for me?"

"Huh?" After he turned around, I knocked him out. He fell off of the skimmer. My hand REALLY hurt.

"Ow," I muttered. "Your a total blockhead...literary!" I yelled. Next, Ravess. I looked around, but couldn't find her.

"For Piper's sister, your not very smart," I heard her voice behind me. "If I wasn't that smart how would I know how to dodge-" I moved just as one of her arrows passed me, "that."

"Your smarter then I thought Storm Hawk."

"Seriously, is that how you all refer to all of the Storm Hawks, just 'Storm Hawk'? Can't you people learn our names?"

"We could, but that wouldn't give as much of a dramatic effect."

"Good point."

"Now, back to the battle." She shot another arrow at me, I teleported behind her.

"Over here," she turned around, and shot another arrow. _She's only got seven left, _I thought. I teleported behind her again but at farther distance. "Hey!" Another arrow.

I repeated this sequence 3 more times until I started to feel really dizzy. _Stupid teleporting side effects_. But I wasn't going to let my guard down. "Symphony, take form!" Symphony was one of my best friends, calling her a 'pet' would just be insulting.

Instantly, she appeared from my bracelet, which is where she is when she's not with me. It was a thin silver cuff with a gemstone at the top that changes colors to match my outfit, I never really understood how it worked. She's a black fox with a sparkly collar with the word 'music' hanging from it.

"Symphony high C." I plugged my ears. Instantly a high C started playing and Ravess plugged her ears and stumbled back.

She tripped and one of her arrows fell out of her quiver. _Crap, why just one, _I thought. "Hey Ravess, if you're done warming up, wanna actually start the battle?" She stood back up.

"You wanna start the real battle, then get ready." Her last arrow didn't look like the arrows she shot before. It was glowing a dark purple at the end.

She shot it at me and I immediately ducked. "Ha missed me." I said sticking my tongue out. I knew I was acting childish, but I couldn't resist. Then she pointed at something behind me. I turned and saw that the Condor was glowing a dark purple and the arrow was in the window. The Condor started jerking left and right.

I heard Ravess laugh. "Shouldn't you go get your brother?" I snapped.

She gave me a disgusted look before sitting back on her skimmer and going to find Snipe. I left to go see how everyone was doing.

I looked in the window and saw Stork trying to reach the controls, but failing miserably. Everyone was being tossed back and forth. Then Aerrow came up to the window.

"Renee...this is all...your fault!" I shrugged and then another arrow shot threw the window. But they definitely weren't Ravess's arrows. I turned to see the blonde girl. "So, we finally met." I said. "Yeah, it's not like we've met before or anything." _That was odd. _

"Anyway, first tell me what your name is."

"I'm Tasha."

"Tasha, interesting name. Now lets see what you got and see if it can compete against-" I landed on the landing strip to the Condor and did a front flip then a back, an aerial and landed on her skimmer, "that." She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah I can't do this, Dark Ace I'm out."

I jumped off of her skimmer. She flew behind Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. "Oh hello _Ace_." The name dripping like venom from my lips. "Hello my dear friend, how are you?" He replied.

"Oh do you not remember, I was in a complete trance because of you."

"Oh well. Anyway this is Master Cyclonis, ruler of Cyclonia."

"Oh so you're the ruler of Cyclonia, no wonder the cyclonians lose so much." I heard what sounded like thousands of gasps from the outside and inside of the Condor.

"You are going to regret saying that." Master Cyclonis said. She fired a red shot at me. Unfortunately, I didn't dodge it.

I fell onto the Condor landing strip, everything looking blurry.

My head was pounding like crazy. My vision cleared, but I saw two figures standing in front of me. "Now Dark Ace!" I heard Cyclonis yell. I teleported behind them. I kicked Dark Ace in the back. Hard. Very hard. He fell mumbling some very rude words. "Looks like it's just me and you Storm Hawk." "I guess so."

She tried punching me in the face, but I just managed to dodge it. I tried punching her, but she stopped it with one hand and she did the same with the other hand. That wasn't even my full attack. I ducked down and spun my leg around. When I got back up, she was on the ground.

"Ready to give up?" I asked. "No, but since all of my best talons are down, I have no choice but to surrender. But listen and listen good Storm Hawk, I will be back and I won't stop until you are under full cyclonian mind control."

"That's nice now pack up your stuff and go back to where you came from." _Also known as hell_, I thought. She got up, as did Dark Ace, but he was still mumbling some rude comments. I stuck my tongue out at him. Ravess and Snipe were already leaving, but Tasha was still here.

"Hey Tasha." She looked over at me. "Just wanted to say that if you ever think about switching sides, come talk to me. Because the way things are going the cyclonians aren't going to win anytime soon." She nodded before leaving. _We would make good friends if she wasn't evil, _I thought.

I couldn't help but think about what she said. I don't remember meeting her before. But of course, I cant remember anything anymore. Which is the thing that confused me the most.

I walked back in the Condor which stopped jerking a few minutes ago. Finn was staring at me like I had grown an extra head. "That's what I can do."

* * *

**Me: Holy crap I'm tired. Anyway, REVIEW**


	8. Secret

**A/N**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Starts running around and destroying things.)**

**Piper: What's wrong with her?**

**Finn: I don't know, but she's been doing that all day,**

**Stork: You know, I have the number to a really good mental institution.**

**Piper: She doesn't need that, yet anyway. Just go find a Taser and get her some more sleep. Anyway, MELISSA DOES NOT OWN STORM HAWKS BUT DOES OWN RENEE. The chapter will now begin.**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V **

Everyone was still in there rooms with the exception of Piper, who was out. Renee was setting out everything for dinner, she made extra tacos since she knew Junko was going to want more.

She also set out the toppings in bowls. Dessert was still in the oven. She had just finished setting everything out. "Perfect," she silently mumbled.

She walked into the main deck and over to the intercom. "Dinner is served," she announced, then walked back into the dining room. Junko was the first to get to the dining hall (not surprisingly). Aerrow, Radarr and Finn were next. Then Piper. Nobody really noticed the scars on her arms and hands.

Renee was super anxious to find out what everyone thought of her cooking. Finn was the first to take a bite. He put some cheese and tomatoes on his taco.

"This is... ABSOLUTLEY UNREAL! THIS IS TOTALLY AMAZING! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS BECAUSE I LOVE IT?!" Renee was surprised Finn had actually said that.

"Nothing much. I've been making it the same forever." Junko next, he put some of everything on his.

"OH MY FLIPPIN WALLOP THESE ARE AMAZING!" Aerrow, just lettuce and tomato.

"Wow, this is completely incredible! You have a definitely have talent." Radarr, took a bit of everything like Junko. He tasted it and then passed out. "Is that good or bad?" Renee asked. Everyone looked at Radarr, then back at her. "Yes," they answered simultaneously.

She shrugged it off and turned to look at Piper. She looked like she had something on her mind. She was just staring off into space and her hair wasn't up in its regular head band. Renee tried reading her mind but somehow, Piper was managing to block her out. Finally, Aerrow spoke up. "Piper," he said. That snapped her out of her trance.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

She took a quick look at the clock.

"Actually, I have somewhere to be and I'm not hungry." She got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked a confused Aerrow.

"Out, with...Suzie Lou. I'll be back in a few hours." She turned to leave.

"Where are you going with Suzie Lou?"

"To the...mall." She turned to leave again.

"Piper, everyone here knows for a fact that you hate shopping. Just tell us where your going and we can put this all-"

"Damn it Aerrow, why cant you just mind your own business?! Does it really matter where I'm going? No, of course it doesn't, so how about you just don't talk to me, or better yet stay away from me! Because right now, I really hate you!" She walked out of there, frustrated and angry. Everyone was in shock. Piper never snaps at anyone for no reason, especially Aerrow. _Piper, you seriously have no idea what you just did, _Renee thought. Aerrow left, hating himself.

**Outside Piper's P.O.V**

_Did I really just say that? _I thought. Aerrow was right, I hate shopping. And I'm not going to see Suzie Lou. I was going to talk to Cyclonis.

**Back in the Condor, Main deck Junko's P.O.V**

_Wow, Piper must be really upset,_ I thought. She left the condor and was heading west. Then, an idea popped into my head. "Hey Stork, what Terra's are west of the condor?" He put the condor in auto pilot and walked over to the maps. He set them out.

"Lets see... Terra Neon, Tropica, Gale, Blizzaris, Pointe and.. Cyclonia." Well, Piper could be heading to Blizzaris to get Suzie Lou. But didn't Piper have some scars on her hands? I faintly remember that, and it looked like she was trying to hide them from everyone. So for all we know, she could be heading to Cyclonia.

I walked out to find Aerrow. He was on the landing stripe, and I could tell he was hurt from what Piper said. "Hey buddy." I said. "Hey," he replied. There was an awkward silence.

"I think I know where Piper's really heading." I saw him turn around with interest, but then turned back around.

"Who cares, let her do what she wants."

"But, what if she gets hurt?"

Aerrow stood up. "If she gets hurt, then it's her problem. Didn't you hear her, she hates me." Aerrow walked past me.

"But what if she's going to Cyclonia?!"

This definitely caught his attention.

"She's going to Cyclonia?!"

"Well, I'm not sure. But she's heading that way."

"Which way was she heading?"

"West."

"What other Terra's are west of here?"

"Neon, Gale, Tropica, Pointe and Blizzaris-"

"She could be heading to Blizzaris to get Suzie Lou."

"But, it seemed like she was lying Aerrow."

"Junko, think about it. Piper DOESN'T lie. Which means she hates me."

"But Aerrow, Piper doesn't hate you, she's your best friend."

"Correction, WAS my best friend." There was a small gasp from the hall.

**In the hall, outside of the landing stripe Renee's P.O.V**

"Correction, WAS my best friend." I gave a small gasp. He didn't really mean it...did he.

Aerrow and Piper were best friends, and from the minute I saw both of them, I knew they would look good as a couple.

I decided to get out the hall before either Junko or Aerrow noticed me. I walked into the main deck and sat down. Suckishly, I still didn't have a room. Right now, there was only thing to do.

I had to go after Piper.

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Yup the same drill. I'm tired so forth. Also I realized that part way through something got messed up, so sorry about that. But I seriously cant believe that they actually used a Taser on me! Anyway good bye people of the world. REVIEW!**


	9. Uh-oh

**Me: (Cry's silently)**

**Aerrow: OK now I'm starting to feel sorry for her.**

**Finn: I still think she needs to go a mental institution.**

**Me: 'Just a show' they said, 'It's not a big deal' they said!**

**Finn: Who's she talking about?**

**Aerrow: That doesn't matter****. Anyway, MELISSA DOES NOT OWN STORM HAWKS OR TASHA BUT DOES OWN RENEE. The chapter will now begin.**

* * *

**In the condor Renee's P.O.V**

It was the middle of the night, and of course, I STILL didn't have room.

Piper hadn't gotten back yet, but everyone assumed she wouldn't be back for a few hours. Stork doesn't usually sleep, so then he could open the landing strip door when Piper got back. I walked into the main deck and saw Stork asleep at the controls.

_Perfect_. I teleported outside. I knew exactly where Piper was. While she was talking to Aerrow, her mind unblocked me so I was able to see where she was really going.

I decided that it would be faster to teleport to Cyclonia then to fly there. All of a sudden, a bunch of alarms went off. I turned around and saw everyone at the window. Then they all rushed to there skimmers. _Shit, _I thought. I teleported to Cyclonia before anyone made it outside.

I searched around for Piper. "She's talking to Cyclonis." I heard someone say. I stopped and put my back up against the wall. Two cyclonians walked past me in the hall next to me

"Why?"

"No one knows. It's a private conversation,"

_Not if I have anything to say about it, _I thought.

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I knew they were gone. I didn't really know my way around Cyclonia, so I couldn't teleport into any of the rooms.

I walked around for ten minutes, avoiding the cyclonians. I was just about to leave when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Ah, Piper my dear old friend. What brings you here today? Some problems with your team?" I stopped, frozen in my tracks.

"Actually, yes. The teams been having a few problems, and I think it's because of my little sister, Renee." Piper said. OK, now I'm scared.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't think she's really who she says she is."

"Then, what would you like me to do with her? Hypnotize her, blackmail her, torture-" "I want you to kill her."

My eyes widened. I wanted to believe that it was just my imagination, but I knew better. I felt hurt that Piper wanted me gone, but right now, I just had to think of a plan to stay alive.

"Hmm, interesting. Lets see what Becca has to say." My mouth dropped. I looked into the room and saw Master Cyclonis in a tall throne. _A bit much isn't it?_ I thought. Then I saw Becca walk out with Snipe and Ace holding her hands behind her back. _Yeah, private conversation my ass, _I thought.

"So Becca, Piper here wants us to kill her sister. What do you think?" I saw a flash of anger cross her face. "I THINK that you would be crazy to try and go up against Renee. For you, it would be a slim to nothing chance. She's strong, smart and anything you can do, she can do better!" Thank you Becca.

"Hmm, wrong answer." I heard a scream and the door slammed shut. It took me every single ounce of strength in my body not to run in there and kick some cyclonian butt. Soundly, alarms started blaring. "Storm Hawks!" I heard Dark Ace yell. Then, there were footsteps coming towards the door.

Wait a minute.

I teleported outside just before the door opened. I turned and saw all of the Storm Hawks just getting off of there skimmers. And when they noticed me, "Renee!" They hissed.

"Uh-Oh..." I said before teleporting to somewhere safer. I accidentally teleported into the room that Becca was being held.

I turned around and saw Cyclonis, Becca and Piper staring at me. "Renee!" Cyclonis and Piper hissed. And once again, "Uh-oh..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Holy crap, how did it take my weeks to write THIS!?**

**Renee: I don't know and I don't care. At least your finally done.**

**Me: (Mumbles) No asked you. Any who, I have been so tired lately, stupid school. Only one more week left. Thank goodness. Also, this story isn't even going the way I wanted it to go, it all started with the scars on Pipers arms-**

**Renee: Please! I'm begging you not to go into another flashback!**

**Me Fine! I have been way to focused on my later stories, they are SO dark. Lets just say, people get hurt.**

**Becca: And kill-**

**Me: SHUT IT! OK back to reality. Don't forget to review. Good-bye people of the world. I'm posting another chapter at 12 in the morning so...I'm gone.**


	10. Dead or alive?

**Me: Aw man, I am SO sick and its all BeccaBooWuv's fault. Any who, she has FINALLY started a story so people, go read it.**

**Renee: But since she made it up, her and Melissa just picked a random category. Something called Angel burns?**

**Me: Whatever the heck that is. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS, if I did, don't you think there would be a third season by now?**

* * *

**In Cyclonia Renee's P.O.V**

"Renee, what are you doing here!?" Piper hissed.

"Well, I certainly didn't follow you here to see what you were really doing," I gave a small laugh.

"Would now be a good time Piper?" I knew exactly what was coming.

"Now would be better then ever." Cyclonis grabbed her staff. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, blood seeping through my shirt. _And my favorite shirt too, _I thought. (It was a bright green, low hanging sleeve shirt with the word 'LAUGH' on it in bold letters.)

I looked to the left and saw Becca trying to escape Cyclonis's paralyzer crystal, tears streaming down her face. "Renee! Come on get up!" She kept yelling. But I was already starting to lose consciousness.

I looked over at Piper. _Why Piper? Why would you do this? _I told her telepathically. Suddenly, the door burst open. I looked and saw all of the other Storm Hawks run in. "Renee!" They all yelled. Radarr and Symphony ran over to me. "Uh uh uh, any closer to the girl, and its lights out Renee."

I looked at them and gave them a worried look. I didn't really feel like dying anytime soon. Aerrow let out a sigh.

"What do you want Cyclonis?" Aerrow asked. "Simple. I want Renee to join the Cyclonians." That definitely caught my attention. I lifted my head.

"You want Renee to do what now?" My head dropped. "Ow," I grumbled.

"Why on Atmos would you want Renee to join the Cyclonians?" Finn asked. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"Please, I've seen how she fights. She's strong and is probably the only person that could be strong enough to take all of you down." Cyclonis answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is there anything else we can do to keep Renee alive?" Junko asked. "Not unless you guys want to join yourselves."

Piper

"Piper!?" The other Storm Hawks yelled as if she just got there. I wanted to smack my forehead but my arm was already numb.

"I knew she didn't go to Terra Blizzaris!" Junko yelled. I could see in there eyes that they were hurt that Piper lied. But then, Radarr ran towards me.

Cyclonis fired another shot at me, but just barley missed me and Radarr. She got off of her throne and walked towards me. "I've tried to be fair with you, and I've tried to reason with you. But now my patience has reached it's end." She took her staff and jabbed it into my stomach.

I heard everyone gasp and I could here Becca and Symphony crying (If it was even possible for her to cry). I could feel more blood seeping through my shirt. And now, I knew I was going to die.

And then, I woke up screaming.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Another chapter, another week or so. This was actually a very interesting chapter to write, I FINALLY get to write something Emo-ish. Anyway, I wrote the last 6 stanzas at school, I wasn't sure if I was aloud to use Fanfiction at school because one of my friends told my that, but whatever.**

**Renee: I can't believe you were going to kill me so close to the end of the story!**

**Me: Shut it! Uh, the secrets gone. Yes people, I have decided to make this story a bit shorter so I could write my new stories. I've got like 9 story ideas, so yeah. Anyway, don't forget to, slap people who deserve it, review my story, read BeccaBooWuv story and leave a review for that story. Good-bye people of the world.**


	11. It was all a dream

**Me: Oh how I despise head aches. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN THE STORM HAWKS, the chapter will now begin.**

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

_And then, I woke up screaming_

I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. "What happened!? Where am I!?" I asked frantically. "Renee, you were dreaming. And you're still on the Condor." Piper answered calmly. How can she be calm when she-

I looked down at Piper's arms. "Wait a minute. Piper's not scarred or evil? Piper and Aerrow didn't get into a fight? We weren't attacked by Cyclonians? And I'm not dead!?" I practically screamed. "Should I call a mental institution or something?" Stork whispered to Aerrow.

Aerrow just shook his head. "Well, looks like someone had a very...interesting dream." Aerrow stated. "You're telling me. It was terrifying,"

I told them about what happened. And surprisingly, it only took about half an hour. For a dream so biased.

They all stood there with shocked faces. Finn was the first to respond.

"You know how to cook?" I smacked him across the head.

"That wasn't the point you idiot. But something tells me that wasn't just a dream. It felt like I was actually dying. It also felt like Piper actually wanted me gone."

"I'll go call a mental institution." Finn turned to leave, but was stopped by Aerrow. "She doesn't need to go to a mental institution, not yet anyway," he mumbled the last part.

"Anyway Renee, you might be onto something. But for now, let's just lay low and relax." I knew he was right. But they say that if you die in a dream, you die in your sleep. And that the pain is just as bad in real life.

"You're right, I've just been going senile. Anyway, where we heading now?"

"Well we're not sure yet. We were thinking of just landing on Atmosia to just relax." Aerrow answered.

"And hopefully nothing weird happens," Piper added.

"Again," Finn mumbled. I laughed. This was going to be awesome.

I'm so excited to be with my sister. With the Storm Hawks. And without SOME people.

"Oh also there's something I wanted to show you," I said. I teleported to Finn's room and grabbed his guitar. I looked around. _Man it's a mess_, I thought.

I just pushed the thought aside and teleported to the front deck.

"Hey! That's my guitar!" Finn exclaimed. I just ignored him.

"Since you guys are so popular as Sky Knights, I was thinking that maybe you needed some sort of theme." I put the strap on and tried playing something, but it came out squeaky.

"Dude, haven't you ever tuned this thing?" I asked Finn.

"No...how do you tune a guitar?" I smacked my forehead. I quickly tuned it and played some notes that I've learned over the years. **(A/N She's playing the theme song from the show, if you haven't figured that out already.)** I finished and put the guitar down. "So, what do you think?"

"It's actually pretty good," Aerrow said. "It's better then Finn's garbage, I'll give you that." Stork said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going outside," I said. I walked down the corridor and out to the landing strip.

I stared out into the sky and started thinking. So many questions were flowing through my mind. When will I see the Cyclonians again? What kind of people will I meet?

But there was this idea in my head that maybe, just maybe, there might be someone out there that I don't know that used to be really close to me. Until I forgot whoever they were.

_You don't remember me, do you? _I heard someone say. I turned around, but no one was there. It was a male voice, and it sounded so familiar.

_I'll take that as a no. _I was getting very confused. _Don't worry. I'll help you remember. _OK, now I was starting to get freaked out.

_I'll see you soon Renee. _Of course they know my name.

_I miss you. _Wait what? I was waiting for the voice to say something.

"OK, you can say something." Silence.

"Please." Still silence.

"It would really help if you said something." More silence.

I eventually gave up. But now I know to keep my eyes open. I walked back inside just in time. Stork was about to go full speed all the way to Atmosia.

_Oh, this is going to be fun,_ I thought.

**Regular P.O.V**

But what the Storm Hawks didn't know was that they were being watched. Very closely.

By someone who they will come to know very well.

But are they good, or are they evil?

And are one of the Storm Hawks already close with them?

Oh, you didn't think that these two people were the same person, did you?

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: This was my favorite chapter to right.**

**Renee: It was also the last one-**

**Me: Doesn't she have a mute button!? Anyway, this is the last chapter and the last day of school. So, to all of the people that have been there for me, reviewed my chapter, and made me want to write, thank you. **

**Renee: New stories coming soon to computer near you.**

**Me: Hey! I wanted to say that! Anyway, REVIEW, good bye people of the world. See you soon.**


End file.
